


Casual Affair

by LovedByFew



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Hiding, Succubus, obey me - Freeform, strong language used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovedByFew/pseuds/LovedByFew
Summary: Zephyra Rose was from the human world, theoretically. Lucifer has a dream about her and hers being his downfall, so he sends Beelzebub to kill her.As a note to those who read, things will be getting smutty in actual chapter 7, when the work says chapter 8. I use bolded text to indicate where in the chapter so users may skip to, or over it depending on their preference.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub/ Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

Zephyra Rose was the name her parents had given her. It meant strength and beauty. She never knew how hard she would have to lean on that knowledge. She was only half human after all, not that she knew. She never knew her mother, the Succubus Queen. She only ever knew her father, the light haired human man with icy eyes so beautiful her mother was bewitched before she knew it. She would never seduce hordes of men again until her daughter was weaned and she hated it. No one knew who the little girl was in the human world. The demon world never heard of her creation, or they would have taken her. But now she is one of the exchange students from the human world to Devildom, and things are about to go very right, but not before they go very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

My lungs burn as I sprint through the dark woods. I thought Beelzebub was my friend. My eyes sting with tears and I trip over a tree root. I launch myself back up to my feet and keep running. I can't believe he would turn on me just because of his hag of a brother, Lucifer. He never liked me, but now he wants me dead for some reason. I can't fight Beel, he's far too strong, but I might be able to outrun him, if I'm lucky. Then again, I'm very rarely lucky. I can't keep going much longer, and I can still hear him behind me. It's so dark I can hardly see where I'm going. Before I can react, the ground slopes down quickly, causing me to trip and roll down the rocky hill. I feel my body get bruised, bloodied, and bounced around as I tumble to the valley below. I lay there groaning for half a second before Beelzebub catches me. He pins my arms above my head and legs to the ground, leaning low over me.

"I wish I didn't have to do this. Not to you." He whispers as his free hand curls around my neck.

This isn't how I thought I would die, with my best friend's hand wrapped around my throat. As his grip tightens, he inadvertently releases one of my arms from his iron grip. Black spots start to pop up in my vision, I know that he's too strong for me to try and fight. Instead, I just place my hand on his cheek. Before my vision goes completely black, I feel something wet land on my face.

~~~~~~~~~~

I feel my whole body throb in concentrated pulses, my head hurting most of all. What happened? The last thing I remember is being strangled by Beelzebub on Lucifer's orders. I try to open my eyes, but they're so heavy, so I settle on groaning quietly. I hear someone shuffle closer, before I feel the back of a rather large, warm hand rest on my forehead. Who's here? Where's here? I feel my head pounding, and my throat is sore beyond all recollection. Beel never disobeys Lucifer, at least not that I've seen, so how am I alive? I push the hand away and sit up, leaning my arms on my knees. Why is there a blanket over me? I still don't open my eyes, but I can sense whoever is here is watching me. I hear a chair scrape back as whoever is here moves away from me.

"Where am I?" I moan, making my headache lessen a little. 

No one answers me.

I sigh deeply, maybe they can't talk. I pry my eyes open, finding a dimly lit inn room. I can see someone sitting in a chair, their back to me, facing a low burning fire in the hearth. But I know that fluffy red hair, that fur trimmed collar, and those long legs.

"Beel?" I ask, pulling my legs tightly to my chest. 

He turns to look at me, two long shining trails decorate his cheeks. He's been… crying? Why would he do that? 

"Beel, what's going on?" I feel my voice shake.

He gets up from his chair and walks over to me, causing me to retreat from him, hiding in the corner of the rickety bed beneath me. He must have brought me here. He puts his hands up to show me he isn't going to hurt me again. How can I trust him though? 

"There's no excuse for what I did to you. I'm sorry. I-I hurt you, all because of my damn brother. You're m-my best friend, a-and I almost killed you." He starts to cry as he sits on the floor next to the bed.

I stare at him, is he really that upset about this? Seeing him like this… it makes me think of when I first realized I liked him. 

_ "What the hell Mammon! I didn't want that!" I growled as I wiped the scorpion soup off my chest. "That had Beel's name on it, you know how he gets when people eat his food! This is the second damn time you force-fed me his stuff!" I shouted. _

_ "Shut up and eat the soup." Mammon laughed at me as he eyeballed my damp shirt as it clung to the curves of my breasts. "Beel's out anyw-" _

_ "What are we eating?" Beel strolled into the kitchen.  _

_ "Shit." Mammon went pale. _

_ Beel walked around him only to see my drenched bosom and a spoon in Mammon's mouth. _

_ "My soup! I’ll crush your skull with my bare hands Mammon! This is the last time you eat what’s mine! That was MY SOUP!!!!" Beel shouted from behind Mammon.  _

_ Beel changed from his normal self to his demon form, that was only the second time I'd seen it. The first time was when Mammon force-fed me Beel's custard. I've seen most of them in their leather before, but Beel… I had always thought he was hot, but wow. Even as he tore the kitchen apart for the second time since I lived in the House of Lamentation, he cried over his food. Then a week later, he apologized for what he'd done. _

I just watch him cry for a moment before creeping up next to him. I scoot to the edge of the bed where he's sitting, letting my legs fall between us. Beel grabs onto my legs, hugging me to him gently. 

"I couldn't do it. I-I couldn't kill you, n-not even for Lucifer." He whimpers as he squeezes my legs tighter. 

"Why does Lucifer want me gone?" I ask, my voice still croaky from my previous strangling. "What's going on?" I lift his face, forcing him to look at me.

"S-said you would be his doom, it c-came to him in a dream. I don't know what that m-means, you being his doom and-d all. He just said that I needed to k-kill you, for his sake. H-he made me do it. I d-didn't want to." He sobs quietly. "I can't do it though. Y-you were always so n-nice to me. You made me food a-and always listened when I had something to say. Even when I didn't have anything to say, you were there listening to me." He rubs his eyes, finally calming down.

I pry his arms off of me, then slip off the bed and onto his lap. I hold his face in my hands for a moment, meeting his violet eyes with my frosty blue ones. As he blinks the last tears away, he smiles gently for a moment. A frown soon replaces his boyish little grin. Something must be on his mind. I wonder if it's Lucifer.

"I can't just let you roam free, Lucifer will kill you. What do we do?" Beel asks, laying his head on top of mine. "You've already been out for four days. Lucifer is gonna come after me soon, seein' if the job's done." 

"Four days?" I hiss.

"Yeah, I'm real sorry about that. I almost did it… I almost-" he trails off.

"But you didn't." I whisper.

He looks at me, a softness in his eyes.

"Do you remember when Mammon made me eat your soup a few months back? You lost it a little, destroying the kitchen again." I snuggle into his neck. 

He goes stiff for a moment, as if unsure what to do. He picks me up, sits on the fragile little bed and hugs me to him. 

"Yeah, I remember." He mumbles.

"I realized something that day, in that moment." I smile.

"What?" Beel wonders, looking down. 

"When you went straight for Mammon, even though your soup was all over my shirt, you moved me out of the way before you really laid into him. You made sure I was safe, though all evidence pointed to me." I purr as I cling to him. "Beel, I want to make a deal with you." I suddenly feel more confident.

"A deal? What for?" 

"From what I've read, deals out rank direct orders from other demons." I blush in the dim light.

"Okay, what kind of deal do you wanna make? I'll do anything to keep you alive, no matter what Lucifer says." He smooths my straight black hair. 

I feel my blush deepen as all my options whiz through my head. Any deal? I want to say things that would make even Asmo blush, but I don't get to set the terms of the deal, he does.

"I don't get to decide that Beel, you do." I pull away, meeting his intent gaze.

"Me? Why me?" 

"That's how deals work, I only get to set what I want, and we both know all I want is to live. Preferably with you." I blush deeply. 

"But that's so risky, Lucifer lives in the same house as me. Then there's his random inspections that he does, remember when I shoved Luke in the closet and he somehow ended up in the underground graveyard?" Beel frowns. "I don't want you getting hurt. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt again, especially if it were my fault." 

"Beel, I know you want to protect me from Lucifer, but you can't do that from a distance. I also can't help you if I'm far away."

Beelzebub stays silent for what feels like a long while, him studying me. His eyes are as gentle as his hands and his breathing is steady. I can feel my heart hammering behind my ribs, waiting for him to decide how to make our deal. I just hope he lets me stay with him. That's really all I want, to be with Beel. I love him.


	3. Chapter 3

Beel is quiet for another hour, just staring at me. I start to feel uncomfortable under his keen gaze. I'm about to say something about it when I feel his stomach growl. I feel a small smile appear on my lips. Even in such a time like this, his stomach never ceases to amaze me. 

"Can I get you something to eat?" I stroke his cheekbone with my thumb. 

His little smile returns, along with teary eyes.

"I just tried to kill you and you still want to take care of me? I don't get you." He scowls softly. "If I were in your place, I'd want nothing more than to be far away from me. Why in the hell are you still here? And offering to make a deal with me no less. Any other demon would kill to make a deal with a human, especially one like you." 

I don't say anything, but I track him with my eyes. One like me? What must he be thinking about? Is he considering a deal? Being this close to him, all I can think about is how I would imagine him late at night. He was the one I willed my own hand to turn into, he filled my dreams. I'm just grateful I don't talk in my sleep with all the times Mammon decided to camp out on my floor. I can smell the musky cologne he uses and feel the fur on the collar of his jacket on my face. I can feel my defenses breaking down as the seconds pass. He probably doesn't even know it though. Should I make a move, or wait? He stares into the fire, watching the flames dance as he thinks. I like being this close to him. He doesn't appear to be getting any closer to a decision on the deal, so maybe I should help him make it. I look up to see him still zoned out into the fire, almost dead to the world. I reach up with one of my hands and rest it on his cheek. He doesn't respond, so I continue. I straighten up and plant a small kiss on his other cheek. I can feel him stiffen up again, his eyes on me now. I pull away from him, finding some Grimm on the table.

"I'll bring back something to eat." I sigh as I walk out the door.

He makes no move to stop me, but his eyes follow my movements closely. I walk down the stairs and purchase all the food the little pile of money would buy, and bring it back up to the room we were in. Perhaps food will help him make up his mind. I balance the tray all the way to the little table by the fireplace, setting it down as quietly as I can. Beel watches me as I grab a slice of bread off the tray before coming over to join him. I begin to pull it apart and munch on it slowly, giving Beel every other piece. When we finish the morsel of sustenance, I tug on his arm, trying to lead him to the food. He follows me slowly, allowing me to sit him at the table. I know that was my pile of Grimm anyway, one of the coins was bent, I'm glad to spend it on a meal we get to share. We eat in relative silence, only the sound of silverware on ceramic plates interrupting the quiet. Beel seems happy for the food, but troubled by his thoughts.

"Why do you make me more than one kind of hungry?" Beel asks suddenly, narrowing his eyes at me suspiciously.

More than one kind of hungry? That sounds like Asmo's thing if I'm interpreting him right.

"Food fills my stomach, but nothing has been able to sate this other hunger. Why is that?" 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I stammer.

"Bull shit. You kissed me, you know exactly what I mean, judging by the way you did it." He raises his eyebrows.

Oh… that.

"I… I guess I just… damn. I like you Beel, like a lot. I have since that day with the soup, probably longer. I-I just want you to know that. If you want me to leave, I will, I just needed you to know. That's why I want to be near you." I blush madly.

He stares at me openly, not bothering to hide his gaze. He stands up from the chair, leaving some of the food untouched.

"I want to make that deal." He nods, a new conviction in his tone. "If I keep you safe, in my room, will you agree to just stay the same?" 

"Stay the same?"

"Yeah, be the same girl I know you to be. I like you too. I don't really know what romantic love feels like inside, but I'm pretty sure that's what I'm feelin'. You stay with me, and we'll see if we can make this work, deal?" Beelzebub watches me closely.

I stare up at him, not knowing if this  _ is _ going to work. But I have to try. I take his hand in mine and shake it once.

"Deal. Though the traditional way to seal deals like this is with a kiss." I laugh jokingly.

"Okay." He shrugs before bending down and taking my face in his large hands.

He places his lips on mine and pulls me closer to him. His lips are so soft and a little greedy. I feel some wave of power and electricity run over me, maybe that actually did seal the deal. All too soon he pulls back from me. 

"I have to think of a way to get you home without anyone knowing." He puts a hand to his chin. 

He looks down at his belt, on his left hip is a black and gold bottle. His eyes get big for a moment, then he removes the little vessel. Something tells me he has a plan, and I'm not going to like it.

"I know that look, but hear me out." He starts as he sees my grimace. "I need to get you in the house and to my room without Lucifer knowing, or any of my other brothers for that matter. If you get in here, I can sneak you in, no questions asked. Then all we have to do is worry about Lucifer's random inspections." Beel talks me through it.

"I'm not a genie Beel, I won't fit in the bottle. As for the inspections, the one spell I learned to master from Solomon is an invisibility spell, so that won't be an issue." I frown.

"All you have to do is touch the bottle, you'll shrink enough to fit, then you learned the invisibility spell, so this could work!" He perks up.

"What if it doesn't?" I feel my heart drop into my feet.

"Don't think like that. We have a reason to make this work, hold on to that." Beel pleads with me. 

He opens the bottle and holds it out to me, waiting for me to touch it. I stare at the pretty little thing for a moment before reaching my hand out. I hesitate for a moment, looking up at Beel. His eyes are intense, there is something else he's thinking about, but I can't tell what. I close my eyes and place a finger on the bottle's rim. I feel my head go all fuzzy, and my legs shrinking first. This is such an odd sensation, my limbs feel like they've been turned to inch worms, while my torso is being crushed by gravity. This is weird. I feel myself get lifted from my feet and shoved down the neck of the bottle. I fall into the bottom of the bottle with a  _ plop _ , filling the bulbous portion completely. My legs and arms are jammed in awkward angles, I shift around to try and make myself more comfortable, to no avail. I just hope this trip is worth it. I can see outside the bottle, I just hope no one can see into the thing. Especially Lucifer.

Beel walks home slowly, thinking probably. He usually walks more slowly when he thinks deeply. I wonder what he's thinking about. I can't believe I kissed him! I've thought about it so many times, but could never talk myself into doing it. I can think of plenty of times when a little kiss and sometimes even more would have been more than appropriate. I remember this one time, we sat in a dark room alone together during a power outage, missed that golden opportunity. Then there was the time he and I actually got a minute to ourselves so we went to dinner together. Wasted moments. I mentally kick myself for not taking advantage of those times, and others. 

The trip passes quickly, considering his pace, and we are soon on the familiar steps of the House of Lamentation. I feel my heart rate ramp up as we approach the front door. I just pray that Lucifer can't see me. Beel walks through the foyer, and straight to the kitchen. He rifles through the fridge for a while, coming out with great armfuls of food before making toward his room. We almost make it to his door without being seen, but Mammon shows up just as Beel rounds the last corner.

"Are you happy now!?" He shouts at Beel. "You killed the only human I ever liked, your best friend, and the only one who… you know what, nevermind. I hope you choke on everything you eat from now until the end of time." Mammon turns on his heels and stomps away. "I hope it was worth it, being Lucifer's attack dog." He snarls as he leaves the hall.

Beel frowns and just stands there for a second before entering his bedroom. He lays all his food out on the table near the window, then closes and locks his door behind him. He pulls the bottle off his belt again and uncorks it. I ooze out of the little vessel, returning to my normal stature. I stand there for a while, my hand on my head to halt the dizziness.

"Don't ever make me do that again." I growl as the room steadies. 

I glance around at the familiar decor of Beel's room, I always was more comfortable here than in the room I shared with the other human girl, Brooke. Is he gonna take the couch again? I hope not. Last time Brooke and I shared his bed and Beel took the couch. I want to sleep next to him. He looks at his feet, blushing gently.

"Sorry, it was the only way I could think to get you up here." He mumbles.

I sigh softly, then put a hand on his cheek. He looks up from the floor and meets my gaze. I see his frown turn into a little smile. He wraps his arms around me in a great bear hug, cracking my back many times. I feel my blood flood my system in a pleasant rush. He smiles down as he towers over me. Why is he being so affectionate, not that I mind. He lets me go, then retreats to the bathroom. I sit myself by his table and start to pick at some of the food Beel brought up. Now that I've been awake for a while, my bodily functions are returning to their normal rate. Beel mentioned that I make him more than one kind of hungry, what does he mean? He obviously is always hungry for food, but is the other one… lust? Does he want me the way I want him?


	4. Chapter 4

I sit and stare out the large window at the moon until Beel returns. I just exist quietly while Beel inhales the food on the table, leaving nothing behind on the plates. He stands up, catching my attention. He looks at me, then at the bed, then at me again. He seems to be deciding something in his mind. 

"I can take the couch again." He smiles.

"Or not." I prod, blushing and looking at the floor.

He raises his eyebrows in response, smirking slightly. 

"We could share. I mean, what happens if Lucifer comes on one of his inspections while we're sleeping? He'll see you on the couch and me in your bed, what do we do then?" I reason quickly.

"You have a point. But what happens when he sees me sleeping on my back, and your shoulder behind me? Or when he sees me sleeping with clothes on? He's bound to get suspicious. Lucifer won't bring it up the first time, but he'll say or do something about it soon after." Beelzebub frowns. "Still, at least we have a chance of hiding you behind me if we share."

I'm going to try and ignore that clothes comment. I watch him quietly, waiting for him to make up his mind. I obviously want to share, but I'll defer to his better judgement, no matter the result. He looks at the bed, then me, then the bed again. It's almost like a decision making ritual by now. He glances at the door for half a second before he responds.

"Yeah, let's do that. We'll share the bed." He grumbles, but he's blushing more than anything else.

Why, what is he thinking about?

"You should take a shower before bed tonight though, you've been out cold for four days." He points at the bathroom doorway.

I nod, realizing how much I probably smell.

"I'll run and grab your clothes and stuff from your room, as long as Mammon hasn't already been there." He grabs a duffle bag off a shelf and walks out the door.

As soon as the door is closed, I walk over to it. I can hear someone talking to Beel.

"Where do you think you're going at this time of night?" Someone growls.

That sounds like Satan. Oh, I hope he's gentle with Beel. Satan and I grew close after the whole body switching curse fiasco. 

"Out." Beel snaps.

"Try again ass wipe." Satan snarls back.

This won't be good.

"What do you want?" Beel hisses.

"I want Zephyra back. But since you're Lucifer's little lap dog, that won't be happening. I'm not speaking to you for the next 6000 years. She was my best friend too Beel!" Satan starts shouting. "She may have just been a human or a meal to you, but she was actually  _ my friend _ !"

Oh dear. I wish I could do something to break this up, but… Lucifer can't know I'm alive. Poor Beel, his brothers are going to make his life a living hell, all on account of me. Aside from feeling loved by the brothers, I'm furious at them. How dare they treat Beelzebub like this, even if he did kill me, I wouldn't want his brothers to turn on him! There has to be some way to let the others know about me without tipping off Lucifer. Unfortunately, Mammon can't be let in on the secret, he's… too stupid. He'll let it slip while being all cocky, like he always is. At least the others can keep their mouths shut.

"I wouldn't show your traitorous face around Levi either. He hasn't left his room since he heard the news." Satan warns Beel.

I hear someone stomp away, leaving the other standing alone in the hall. The second demon walks away with heavy footsteps, but barely making a sound. I put my back to the door and let it all sink in. I've taken Beel from his brothers as much as Lucifer took me from them. Why is Beel getting the brunt of their anger instead of him? He's the one who wants me dead. 

I curl up on the floor in a corner, how could I do this to Beel. I'm the cause of all this animosity towards him. Why did he make the deal with me, he had to have known that his brothers would react this way. Beel isn't gone long, and he looks worn when he returns. I fear what happened to him out there.

"I have to leave. This is all my fault, all of it! I'm so sorry Beel. You're having to face your brothers because of me. I never would have wished this upon you." I wipe a stray tear away. "If there's anything I can do to help, or make anything better, I'll do it." I look up at him from my spot on the floor.

Beel chucks the huge bag on the bed before kneeling in front of me. He wipes away the now pouring tears with his thumb. I'm so confused. I'm the cause of all of this nonsense in his life, yet here he is, trying to make me feel better. Why would he do that? 

"You can't leave. I need to keep you safe. I can't do that so well from a distance." He smiles in the dark room. "We made a deal, you can't back out on me now. How would I deal with my brothers without you?" 

I sniffle loudly, forcing myself to calm down. I can't be such a mess right now, Beel doesn't need that. I take a great shuddering breath to steady myself before standing up. Beel pulls me over to the bag on his bed, showing me the contents.

"I grabbed your stuff from your bathroom, and dumped your clothes in here. Brooke helped me figure out what was yours. Mammon seems to have been there, there were some things that were missing. Hey, why don't you take a shower, it'll calm you down, make you feel better." He suggests, pointing at the dark doorway.

I smile, nodding slightly. He's right, that'll help take the edge off. I grab a set of clothes from the bag and head through the threshold. I flip the light on, illuminating the room. There is a black clawfoot tub with a large cast iron showerhead and a red curtain. Beel enters behind me, pulling a towel out from under the sink. He hugs me once before leaving the room. The door closes solidly behind me, leaving me alone. I peel out of my dirty clothes after standing still as a statue for a moment. I start the water, letting it heat to the temperature I like. I step into the tub and pull the curtain closed, blocking me from the view of the dark wood door. The water rolls down my frame, dragging the dirt and grime with it. I feel my skin begin to breathe again after a rigorous scrubbing with the soap Beel took from my bathroom. I tip my head back and let the water run through my hair. I get to thinking as I wash my scalp, we kinda admitted that we like each other and we'll be sharing a bed tonight. Then there was that whole clothes comment Beel made earlier. Does he normally sleep in the nude? He never did that when I was staying in here last time, granted, we were only recently acquainted. Not to mention I'm a female. I feel my cheeks heat up at the thought of Beel sleeping in the nude. I shake my head to erase the thought, focusing on getting the conditioner out of my hair. When all the product is out of my hair, I turn the water off. I wring the extra water out of my long hair, then wrap in the towel that Beel set out earlier. I pull on a pair of panties, a red set of running shorts, and a grey cropped thick strapped tank top. I wrap my hair up in the towel and search for my brush in the pile of things that I brought in here. As I find what I’m looking for I hear the door to Beel’s room close loudly. I wonder who’s here.


	5. Chapter 5

I hear voices coming through the door to the bathroom. They sound angry. It sound’s lie Satan isn’t done yelling at Beel yet. Why is Satan being such an ass?

“Put her stuff back.” He orders. 

“I can’t do that.” Beel growls back.

Oh no, this is about me again. Can't I do something to stop this nonsense?!

"What the hell Beel?! Killing her once wasn’t enough, so you got some whore to take her place. Dress her up like Zee, teach her to act like her too? When it’s time are you gonna kill her the same way?” Satan nearly screams. “You disgust me Beelzebub. After I take back all of her stuff from you and Mammon I’m gonna have a proper funeral for her, with or without her body.”

He wants to have a funeral for me? That’s… really sweet actually. I can’t let him keep chewing Beel out though, no matter how sweet I think the gesture is. I brush my hair out, then open the door slowly. Satan is right in Beel’s face, fists clenched and pale from the pressure. I can’t let a fight break out, I’m not worth fighting over anyway. I skid in between them, facing Satan down.

“I’ll admit it Beel, you found someone who looks the part.” Satan scoffs. 

“It  _ is _ me Satan.” I touch one of his hands, which he tears away from me. 

“Get away from me, there’s no way you’re Zee. Beel killed her, he has to pay for what he did!” Satan screams at me. 

“I’m Zee, me, Zephyra Rose. Let me prove it.” I beg quietly. 

Satan crosses his arms, waiting for me to try. 

“There was that time that we went up to the planetarium and talked about how my favorite planet is Saturn and yours is Mars.” I try. 

He looks unmoved. 

“Okay, how about… remember the time we went shopping for Asmo’s birthday present? We looked through every shop in the freaking Devildom before we finally admitted defeat and went to the… lingerie shop.” I blush, catching sight of Beel’s dropped jaw out of the corner of my eye.

Satan still looks unimpressed, but his expression changes slightly. 

“Fine. Only you and I would know about this.” I frown. “About two and a half weeks ago, we locked ourselves in the library and got drunk. Like, totally wasted! We stayed up until three in the morning, then I fell asleep on you. We talked about how you wanted to be more than Lucifer was letting you be. I also told you… how much I… like Beel." I whisper, blushing deeply. "I woke up a few hours later, slung you over my back and hauled you back to your room. I went back to my room after that. Lucifer caught me, but it was because of the hangover." I smirk at the memory, letting my eyes fall on the floor.

Satan drops down on his knees in front of me, taking my hands in his. I can see tears him his green eyes, threatening to spill out the sides. He tries to speak, opening and closing his mouth slowly. I squeeze his hands once before pulling him up. He wraps his arms around me tightly, one of his hands weaving into the back of my damp hair. 

"Don't you dare leave again. I can't take it." His voice is quiet and gentle.

"Now apologize to your brother." I order after he releases me from his grip.

Satan fumbles over his words, trying to tell Beel just how sorry he is. Beel doesn't look like he's mad at Satan, but he does look happy for the apology. Beel picks him up off the ground and pulls him into a bone crushing hug. When Beel sets him down, we all sit in a triangle on the floor and inform him of the plan.

"You know invisibility alone won't work, right? You'll have to make sure you're not even in the room during inspections, Lucifer's too efficient. When he does the inspections definitely use the spell, but come to my room, I’m just down the hall, and Lucifer is predictable. He always goes in order on the floors from the north to the south side of the house, He always does my room first, then Beel’s. He can’t find you in the room when you aren’t in the room.” Satan plots with us. 

He has a point. Lucifer is more than capable of finding an invisible person in a room. I chew on my bottom lip while I think about the proposal. He’d be able to give us a heads up any time we’re going to have an inspection, so that would be nice. I watch Beel and his reactions, he seems to be leaning toward using the plan. I nod slowly, indicating that I understand. 

“I’m in. But we can’t let any of your brother’s know that I’m alive. Especially Mammon. If we can pull this off for a week, we can let Levi in on this, but only because he seems to be taking this so hard.” I close my eyes for a moment while I think. “Leave Asmo out of the loop, he and Mammon clash too much, so you never know when he’ll let something slip.” 

“Belphi doesn’t sleep in here anymore, he said he prefers the attic room he had while Lucifer kept him there, but he had me move his bed up there for him.” Beel frowns, “So, we won’t have to worry about him. He wasn’t ever close to you anyway.” 

“Alright, we have a plan. Let’s do it. Beel and I can sneak food up to you when the others aren’t looking. Levi will be more than willing to help out with that when we let him in too.” Satan smiles, standing slowly. “Get some sleep you two, you’ll need it. Lucifer isn’t happy with how long Beel was gone. Not to mention he had to explain the disappearance of one of our exchange students to Diavolo.”

He winks at me discreetly while Beel is pushing himself up from the floor. I feel my cheeks flush warmly, I’m just glad that the room is dimly lit right now. Satan saunters out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Beel watches me as I continue to sit on the floor. Am I sure I want to do this? I mean, I know that I already made a deal with Beel, and I’m not the kind of person to back out once I’ve made up my mind. But at the same time, I’m causing Beel and his brother so much headache. 

“You comin’ to bed?” Beel’s voice rouses me from my thoughts. 

“Y-Yeah.” I stammer, rising from the floor finally. 

My hair has dried by now and I’m actually a little cold. I climb into the queen-size bed, settling under the red covers near the wall. As I get myself situated I catch sight of Beel’s small smile. I wonder if there's any meaning behind it. Beel turns off the light, immersing the room in darkness. I hear the rustling of fabric before I feel the bed dip next to me from his weight. I feel my heart thundering behind my ribs in the black of the room. Of all the times I've imagined sleeping next to Beel, I never thought it would be this awkward. We like each other for Pete's sake! Maybe that's the problem. I close my eyes and shift onto my side, facing the wall. Before long I hear Beel's breathing slow, indicating that he has already fallen asleep. Damnit, if he's comfortable enough with me in his bed then I should be comfortable enough to sleep next to him! 

Beel’s dream

_ Zee and I are running from Lucifer in the human world. We get on a train, hoping to get away from him. We sit in our compartment quietly, her sitting by my side. I take her hand in mine to help steady her nerves. I can’t imagine how this must feel as a human. I’m terrified, and I’m a demon! We watch the human realm’s countryside roll by and the sun goes down. As we open the door to head for the dining car, the train screeches to a halt, throwing Zephyra down the hall. I run after her to see if she’s alright, but Lucifer comes around the corner next to her.  _

_ “You choose her over me? Over your brothers? Your family? So be it. Meet me at Lord Diavolo’s manor tonight to save your whore from meeting a most unpleasant demise.” He snarls at me before vanishing in a plume of black smoke, Zephyra in his arms.  _

_ I feel my blood boil as I realize what happened. I can’t stop myself from tearing the train apart one metal plate at a time. I can feel a rage unlike anything I’ve ever felt before, not even when Mammon eats my stuff. The scene changes before my eyes, not to mention my apparel. I look down, seeing a black suit with a purple button-down shirt and a black necktie. Black dress shoes poke out from the cuffs of the black suit pants I’m donning. I search my surroundings, only to find Lucifer and Diavolo in their demon forms, and Zephyra kneeling on the floor between them. Her hands are chained above her head, and she won’t look up. Why? Her clothes have changed too. Her jeans and tight tee have turned into a long red evening gown with a slit that goes up one side, stopping almost at her hip. Why did they dress her up like that? What did they do to her? I feel that rage again, that wrath I think only Sastan could describe accurately. They hurt her, didn’t they? _

_ “Let her go!” I shout.  _

_ “No, I don’t think we will. I’ve become rather fond of your doll. She’s cooperative, and deliciously tight.” Diavolo laughs in a teasing voice.  _

_ He places a hand on her chin, making her look up at him. I can see a large bloody patch on her face where one of her eyes… was. They gouged the right one out. Blood, pus, and what I can only assume are tears drain from the now empty socket. I can feel my frame shaking. _

_ “She tells me that she wants to stay here, the two of us treat her like you never would. She likes it.” Lucifer grins maliciously. “Said you can’t please her like we do.” _

_ “Beel, is that you? Don’t listen to them!” Zephyra screams.  _

_ She struggles against the chains, making them jangle about. The sound makes my soul shudder with the fear of the things they may have done to her. Diavolo snaps his fingers, making chains appear on my wrists and ankles. I tug against them, but they just get heavier and heavier the more I resist them. He continues to disrobe, leaving only his black leather loincloth.  _

_ “NOOOO, STOP!” I shout, pulling against the chains.  _

_ Diavolo looks over his shoulder at me, a vicious smile on his lips. He wants me to see this as much as Lucifer does. I should have known he would help Lucifer with this. Speak of the devil, Lucifer grabs Zee by her hair, pulling her head back so she can’t look away.  _

_ “You learned from last time, be good and you won’t get hurt.” He laughs and unbuckles his belt. _

_ Lucifer lets her hair go, her head drooping with exhaustion. He leans over her shoulders, unzipping the dress, leaving her to bare all. Diavolo takes the dress and throws it in the corner of the room. Zephyra starts sobbing, but it’s not just crying. I could handle that. She’s calling my name, begging me to save her, pleading with them to stop. I fight the impossibly heavy chains holding me down, there has to be a way to get her out of here.  _

_ “That’s enough!!” I yell. _

_ Hearing her voice in this way is too much for me to take. I can’t let this happen to her. I pull on the chains until they pop, releasing me from their confines. I fly forward, plowing into Lucifer. I knock him against the wall and bash his head against it until blood comes oozing out his orifices. Diavolo throws Zephyra out of the way, into the middle of the floor. She hits the granite surface, then stops moving. No, she… she can’t be dead. I turn to Diavolo, a new, hotter fire burning in my heart. He hurt her, and maybe killed her… he will get no pity or compassion from me. He seems pleased enough to go head to head with me, especially now that I’ve killed Lucifer.  _

_ “You think you can save her from my appetites? You think you stand a chance against me? Beelzebub, you’re nothing. You eat with voracity, but that’s all you are, a swollen pig with an ego to match. She won’t ever scream your name the way she does mine. She won’t ever take you the way she’s taken me. Give up now, while you still can.” Diavolo warns.  _

_ “Shut up.” I growl, putting my hands up. _

_ Diavolo swoops in, knocking me on my back. He traps my hands against the hard stone floor, before leaning in to whisper in my ear. _

_ “I’ll give her an extra special fuck, we'll say it's from you.” He laughs.  _

_ Everything in my vision goes red, There’s no way for me to control myself anymore. I headbutt him square in the nose. I can hear it break, but that’s not enough. I catch him by the arm as he loses his grip on me. I get behind him, pulling his arm out of its socket. His scream meets my ears, but that’s still not enough. I keep pulling on his arm until I tear it off. I take his bellowing head in my hands and pull it sharply to the left. I hear his neck snap. Diavolo’s body goes limp, but that still isn’t enough. I rip the rest of his limbs off his corpse, ending with his head. I feel my chest heaving with effort and exhaustion, then I turn to see Zephyra lying on the blood soaked floor. I rush over to her, skidding on my knees across the granite floor. I pick her up and cradle her to me. She can’t be gone. She just can’t be. We just figured out that we like each other. I’ve loved her since we went to dinner just after making a pact. She was so kind to me and my brothers, she wanted to help us in any way she could, but she wouldn’t take anyone’s crap. I love that about her. She's beautiful, I feel like her amazing eyes see only me sometimes. I even like the way her lips move when she says my name. This can't be it for her, she too strong! I shake her gently, trying to get her to wake up. _

_ "Don't leave me Zeph, you can't do that. You just can't." I start to cry, she does nothing. “Y-you need to stay. We’re free now. I-I killed them. We can b-be tog-gether now.” I pause to see if she’s waking up. “Zee?” Nothing. “Zee!! Please wake up! I can’t do this shit alone.” I howl desperately.  _

_ I lower my forehead against hers, letting the tears fall without resistance. I can’t believe… she’s gone. I did this. I wasn’t fast enough. I wasn’t strong enough. I wasn’t enough to help her. I failed. I sit on the floor with her in my lap for a long time, I dare not move, she looks so peaceful now that all her worries are gone. I open my eyes and look at her, but something’s different. Her eye… it’s back! The blood on her face is gone, and she’s watching me. I can’t say anything, she’s alive? I shrug off my suit coat and cover her up, she doesn’t need to worry about being so exposed right now.  _

_ “Beel?” She asks. _

_ I just nod in response. She’s okay! Naked, but okay! Probably in a lot of pain, but okay! Probably feeling rather violated, but okay! I pull her into my lap, not wanting to let her go.  _

_ “I’m cold Beel. There’s a room upstairs where they kept me. Take me there?” _

_ “Okay.” I feel my breath catch in my throat.  _

_ I pick her up, leaving the carnage behind us. I climb the stairs until she points at a large door. I open it slowly, preparing myself for the terrible torture instruments that may be hiding here. When I lay my eyes on the room, I realize that it’s mine. It’s my room from the House of Lamentation! How did we get here? I set her in my bed, covering her with the blankets. When I try to pull back, She doesn’t let go.  _

_ “Don’t leave me.” Her voice is quiet, almost afraid sounding.  _

_ I can’t leave her alone, I wouldn’t, never! I just nod and sit on the side of the bed, pulling my shoes off. I look over at Zephyra, and her attire has changed slightly again. Now she has a black lace bra and panty set on underneath the suit coat I covered her with. My jaw clenches, and my eyes widen. Her dark hair falls attractively against her chest, framing the shape of her breasts. She seems to be wanting a different kind of heat than I was thinking. I sit on the bed, away from her. She’s been through a lot, maybe she’s not thinking straight. Before I can react, she’s in my lap, straddling me, and undoing my tie. Her hands are nimble, so the scrap of fabric is soon on the floor. I’ve wanted this for a long time, I don’t think I’m strong enough to resist her. She dips her head down, touching her lips to mine. I close my eyes as she pulls her body against mine. She lowers the rest of herself as well, resting in my now very crowded lap. I feel her hands working the buttons open on my shirt, her soft fingers trailing over my skin. I run my hands up her frame to her shoulders, pushing the coat down her arms.  _

_ “Beel…” She groans in a low voice.  _

_ I kiss down her neck, tugging at her skin with my teeth gently. Her head tips back as I find the spot where her jaw and neck meet. I can feel her moans as they swell up in her throat. Gods, she has no idea what she’s doing to me, or maybe she does. I want to fuck her so hard! I unclip her bra with one hand, pulling her closer to me. I bring my face down to take one of her breasts in my mouth, pressing into one of them with my teeth. I hear her groan loudly, then she slaps me across the face! _

  
  


The next morning, I wake up in a heat. I can feel a thin sweaty coating on my body, and I can feel someone else’s burningly hot body too. I can feel smooth hard muscle pressing against the flesh of my back. Who the hell is in my bed? Wait… wait a minute! I’m in Beel’s bed, not mine. That’s Beel behind me! Either that or I’m dead and I got laid by the buffest angel in existence last night. The second seems unlikely, seeing as I’m starting to remember making a deal, then having to appeal to Satan’s favor for me. I also vaguely remember chewing him out for being an ass to Beelzebub about the whole killing me thing. I can feel Beel’s legs intertwined with mine, the rest of his body plastered to me. As my senses sharpen, I feel a hand resting just under the hem of my shirt and a pair of soft lips sucking on my neck. I can also feel a long hard lump pressing into my back. I can only blush as I venture a guess as to what that is. My eyes widen as my brain processes the fact that Beel is sucking on my neck! Is he awake? Is he dreaming about something? Does he not want to have to deal with me so he’s eating me raw? I don’t want to turn and look to see if he’s awake, what if he’s sleeping? As I lie there, waiting for Beel to wake up, he sucks harder on my neck, but I don’t want him to stop. I bite my lower lip to keep from moaning quietly. His hand creeps up a fraction of an inch, brushing the bottom of my breasts. I feel the space between my legs heat and dampen as I endure this sensual torture. When I think I can stay silent no more, Beel bites down on the base of my neck. I can’t stop myself from gasping. I hear Beel snuffle behind me, it sounds like he’s waking up. 

“What the hell?” He whispers to himself, removing his hand from under my shirt. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry Zeph.” He apologises. 

“What for?” I ask. 

I feel him jump a little bit at my voice, removing his legs from mine, and scooting clear across the bed. 

“I bit you, not to mention what I did to your neck.” 

“What were you dreaming about?” I wonder aloud. 

“Food. I’m hungry…” He whimpers and blushes. “I didn’t mean to.” 

“It’s okay Beel. I… I kinda… you know… liked it.” I look at the wall to avoid seeing his expression. 

How must he feel, knowing that I was letting him turn me completely on in his sleep. Does he think I used him? Just cause I want him doesn’t mean I’ll stoop to those levels. Does he know that though? I walk my fingers up the wall for a second before I feel Beelzebub flop on his back in the bed. 

“I guess I’ll have to do that on purpose next time.” He chuckles quietly. 

I turn to look at him, curious what he means by that, propping myself up on one of my elbows. Why would he say something like that? He’s laying on his back, one arm tucked behind his head, the other is hanging over the side of the bed, a little smile on his lips. He seems pleased with himself. His eyes are closed and his breathing is deep and steady. I just observe him, I’ve only ever seen him shirtless once, and that was very brief. I happened to walk in as he was finishing an at home workout, he was awkward about it for a few minutes, but we got over it. He’s pretty much putting himself on display for me now. His whole body is just cut! His shoulders are covered in well defined muscle, his pectorals are firm looking, and his abs are the definition of washboard. This adds to why I find him attractive, but I liked him before I saw that. It’s really more of his personality to me, the gentle giant. He’s the literal sweetest man I have ever met. Beel opens his eyes and looks at the clock on his bedside table, groaning softly. 

“I gotta get up for school. Stay here, I don’t want Lucifer to find you if he has to come home for something. It’s only happened twice that I remember, but still.” He places a hand over his eyes. 

“Okay, I’m gonna get bored pretty quick though. Do you mind asking Satan for some of his books for me to borrow at least?” I lower myself back into the bed.

“Sure, see if one of them has a cure for hickeys, I may have given you one that covers a whole side of your neck.” He blushes again. 

Um, what? I crawl over Beel and get out of bed. I make my way to the bathroom to check out the damage. After flipping the light on, I catch a look at my reflection in the mirror. He’s right, the whole left side of my neck is one big purple and red hickey. At least I don’t have to go out in public with this, or even downstairs. We would never hear the end of this, especially from Asmo. He’d probably ask about the noise I made when Beel bit me. I honestly didn’t know biting was a kink of mine until Beel did it. Beel walks into the bathroom a moment later, probably wanting to get ready for the day. He sees my neck in the light, and blushes brightly. I walk out of the bathroom, letting him have the space to get ready.

Twenty minutes later he returns, freshly showered, dressed, teeth brushed, and he smells amazing. Wow! He waits until he's right next to me to shake the extra water out of his hair, effectively showering me. I put my hands up to shield my eyes, laughing as he grins down at me.

"You done yet?" I scowl playfully.

"For now." He laughs, running his hand through his hair once. "I'll be back after school." He teases.

I just smile as he grabs his school and sports bags off the floor, closing the door behind him. I feel my grin fade as I realized how alone I'm going to be all day. I have no books, no phone, no computer, and no company.


	6. Chapter 6

Six thirty rolls around and Beel still hasn't been up to see me yet. I know he has after school activities, sports and the like, but he's usually home by now. I'm starting to get worried about him when I start to hear garbled mumbling voices turn into shouting coming from downstairs. It sounds like Beel and Lucifer, this can't be good. Please, don’t completely lose it, Beel!

"Fuck you Lucifer!" Beel screams.

Oh dear.

“Get back down here Beelzebub, I'm not done talking to you!" Lucifer yells back.

"The hell you're not!" Beel shouts, stomping up the stairs in the foyer.

“Shut up and listen! There’s no need for you to be so testy about this.” Lucifer tries to calm him down. 

“No reason fo- What the hell Lucifer?! I- gah! You made me kill her all because of a stupid dream you had! I can’t deal with you right now.”

"Damnit Beel, I'm sorry!" 

"Sorry?! Don't lie to me Lucifer! You were only looking out for your own skin no matter what damage it did to anyone else. Same as always. Don't you fucking dare tell me that you're sorry if you don't mean it. I loved her! I was gonna- Ugh, you know what, forget it!" Beel howls. "She was family, and you ordered me to kill her! I can't believe you! First it was Belphi, now Zee! Don't talk to me Lucifer, don't even look at me." 

I hear footsteps come thundering up the stairs, toward the room. I scurry away, hiding behind the bookshelf before the door opens then slams shut. I see a duffle bag get thrown across the room, plowing into the wall over the bed. I hear stomping footsteps cross the room, heading for me. I see Beel rush past me, past the table, and into the bathroom. The door slams again, I hear the water start in the shower. Wow, he’s really upset. He wasn’t in his leather though, so he’s still cool enough to think straight. That’s a step in the right direction. I leave my hiding place, lock the door, and fetch Beel’s sports bag from the corner of the bed where it has fallen. I set the bag by the bookshelf where I was hiding before, that’s where he grabbed it from this morning. I pick up the bag containing my belongings, dumping it out on the corner of the bed. I need to fold my laundry after Beel just dumped it all in here.I need something to focus on that isn’t the tension in the air. I also need to figure out a place to put it all. Living out of a bag is fun and all, but this is going to annoy me before too long. I hear the water shut off a few minutes later, and the door to the bathroom open. I pretend not to notice as Beel grabs a set of clothes and returns to the other room. When he returns again, he hugs me from behind as I continue to silently fold my clothes. 

“You heard all of that, huh?” He mumbles in my ear.

“I think all of the Devildom heard that. You okay?” I ask, turning around to hug him back. 

“Yeah, just a little stressed. I knew Lucifer would want to talk to me about killing you. He has to make sure that any threat to him is neutralized. Daffy bastard. He’s always been that way.”

“Can I do anything to help?”

“Nothing I can think of. I gotta do homework though, then I’ll bring you up something to eat. You hungry?” He asks, still not letting me go.

“Yeah, I found your emergency stash up here, but left it alone.” I smirk as his face goes pale. 

“Thanks." 

He continues to hug me, but I turn back around, returning to my laundry. He just stands behind me for a while, his hands resting calmly on my hips. He watches me closely, I suppose he's making mental notes. What I don't realize is that the few articles of lingerie I have are on the top of the pile of clothes. I close my eyes and reach for the next tee shirt, folding it by muscle memory. Dad always insisted on me folding all of my laundry the day it was washed. What I especially don't realize, is how Beel is imagining me in each set of skimpy lace and liquid looking leather. Beelzebub releases me, wandering over to the table to do his homework. I look over at him for a moment before looking at the now much smaller pile in front of me. I can see the leather teddy, the purple and black lace bra and panty set, and the bright red chiffon nightgown and matching g-string. I feel myself blush deeply, oh gosh. Is that what he was looking at? I can't believe I didn't notice those were there! Well, no use denying their existence now… I pretend not to notice what I’m folding, then set the neat piles of clothes back in the bag in a more organized fashion. By the time I finish the clothes, Beel is halfway through his homework. I knew he was smart, but I never knew how deep his intellect went. I like it. I set the bag of my clothes by the bathroom door for now, seeing as that’s where I change and shower. It’s convenient. 

I watch him for a while, just observing him. His eyes are focused, his broad shoulders slumped, his legs outstretched under the table, and his hands fidget while he thinks about the problem of the paper, twirling his pencil in his fingers dexterously. He sighs deeply when he moves between questions on the sheet, giving me the impression that he is still thinking about his encounter with Lucifer on his way up the stairs. I push off of the wall where I’ve been leaning, arriving behind his chair. Before I can touch him, Beel shrugs out of his school jacket, and undoes the top two buttons on his green shirt. I wait for him to get comfortable again before I lay my hands on his shoulders. I may not know what to do for him, but this always helps me when I’m stressed or frustrated. I start to draw shapes and scratch up and down Beel’s back. He stiffens up for the first few seconds, but soon goes back to his normal self. I put some pressure behind my fingers, running them along his spine, shoulders, neck, and the back of his head. Beel finishes up his work, but doesn’t move. It seems my plan is working, I can feel his irritation and the tension in his muscles melting away. He leans over the table, allowing me access to the lower portion of his back. I feel a smile appear on my face, I’m just glad he’s loosening up. Lucifer really did a number on him. Beel groans a little as I work out an especially tight knot at the base of his neck, encouraging me even more. I rest my hips against the back of his chair, running my fingers up the back of Beel’s neck and head. He leans back in his chair suddenly, bumping his head against my chest. He looks up at me, some kind of wonder in his eyes. He smiles widely, beckoning me down by curling one of his fingers. I bend at the waist, closing the gap between us. 

“I don’t get you. Why are you taking care of me when I caused you so much trouble? You’re being kind to me without a thought of reward. You said all you wanted was to be near me… why?” He whispers in my ear.

“I want to be near you because I… I love you. That’s why I’m kind, and care for you. I just want you to be happy. I want to be the one to make you happy.” I blush. “Besides, who said I wasn’t out for a reward? My services don’t come for free.” I tease.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you owe me one.” I smirk, kissing his forehead. 

“One what?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“One of these.” I shift a little, kissing him on his lips this time. 

This is my first upside down kiss. I feel like Spiderman! Maybe not, but still. A few seconds later I retreat, hoping to not make Beel uncomfortable. Our romantic relationship is still young, so I don’t want to push him too far too fast. I start to back away from the chair when his arms snap around my legs, trapping me there.    
  


“You have no idea what you do to me, do you?” He sighs, tweaking my butt once before letting me go. 

A little noise leaves me as his fingers pinch, but not in a bad way. Beel laughs at me for a second before his stomach makes its presence known. It’s my turn to laugh at him. He blushes deeply, holding his hands over his growling stomach. I escort him to the door, unlock it and then return to the darker part of the room. I sit on the corner of the bed in the most shadow in case there is someone outside the door, especially Lucifer. It would totally suck if her were to discover me here already. It wouldn’t matter if Satan saw me, but anyone else would be detrimental to our plot. Even Levi, he would freak out and make a bunch of noise, giving us away for sure.

“I’ll eat fast and bring you something, how hungry are you?” He asks. 

“Famished, but one full plate should do it. Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.” I call, hoping to not be heard by anyone else. 

“You got it. I’ll be back soon.” He smiles, exiting the room. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Beel returns, he comes bearing a full tray of food. My eyes grow wide, and my stomach growls loudly. A grin splits Beel’s face as the sound of my insides meets his keen ears. He kicks the door closed behind him before placing the tray on the little table. I crawl off the bed and take a seat at the table, eager to dig in. Beel sits across from me, watching me and helping polish off the bounty. The bat’s eye salad is amazing, and the fried alligator is divine with the sauce Satan made. I love it when he’s on cooking duty, he has a myriad of cookbooks in that personal library of his. Freak, so much good food! I’ve grown accustomed to the food that the demons eat here, I’ve come to really like most of it. Every now and again one of the boys makes a dish from the human world to give Brooke and I a taste of home. This time Satan made the alligator for me. I love that demon, and his cooking! I fill my stomach to the point of just past comfortably full, but it was worth every bite. Beel and I finish off every scrap of food on the platter, mostly Beel, but I helped a little. 

“While you were downstairs, I came up with a secret knock, so we know when it’s Satan or Levi.” I smile. 

“Lemme hear it then.” Beel invites. 

I knock three times, then wait for two seconds before knocking one more time. 

“It sounds like a normal knock then accidentally bumping the door. Then we announce who it is at the door. Lucifer shouldn’t catch on to that too quickly. It’s mostly just common courtesy.” I wait for Beelzebub to respond.

“I like it, it’s sneaky.” He laughs. “All of this is kinda exciting, a secret roommate, a forbidden relationship, and a brother who is super against both.”

“I guess. I guess we can just look at it as payback for all the secrets that Lucifer kept from you guys.” I shrug. 

“Yeah, he did keep some pretty big ones from us. I guess I just hope he never finds out about this. And if he does, I just hope we live through it.” He frowns. 

I just let the conversation sit there, silence settling over us. The quiet is comfortable, each of us thinking about our own things. I think we’re just enjoying the sheer company of the other. I close my eyes and let my head tip back for a minute, just listening to my surroundings. I’m actually pretty happy here, even though I can’t leave the room. I like being in the same place as Beel. When I open my eyes, I see Beel staring at me, a ghost of a smile on his lips. I wonder what he’s thinking about. He stands up and collects the dishes, stacking them neatly on the tray. He looks at the tray, then the door. 

“I’m gonna take this back to the kitchen. When I get back, do you think you could… work on my back again?” He mumbles, blushing a little. 

“Sure Beel, But remember, my services aren’t free.” I joke.

“I’m counting on it.” He laughs, taking the tray out the door.

What the hell? He’s counting on me making him pay in kisses? Is he just using that as an excuse to kiss me? He doesn’t need an excuse, but I don’t think he knows that. After this morning’s discovery of my kink, his seeing my fancy underwear collection, and our upside down kiss, I wonder where Beel and I actually stand. When he was screaming at Lucifer he said that he loved me, and I told him. But just because there are feelings there, doesn’t mean everything will go smoothly. What if we were meant to just be friends? What if we were never supposed to meet? Where will this forbidden love take us? He’s right though, this is all kinda exciting. I’ve never been in a forbidden romance before. Everytime I read about them though, it doesn’t end well. I don’t want to end up like Romeo and Juliet. That didn’t go quite the way they planned. Maybe Beel and I can make it work, I hope we can. 

Beel returns just a few minutes later, closing the door behind himself, a frown on his face. 

“What happened?” I ask. 

“Just Lucifer.” He growls. “He insisted on talking to me. He made me recount everything that happened in the last four days. It was hard to lie like that to him. I need to write down the story I told him so I can keep it straight a week from now. He’ll bring this up again around then, just to make sure I’m not lying. When I told him that I strangled you… he smiled.” He pauses, his eyes drifting into space. “Who does that?” He sinks down into his chair at the table.

I feel my heart skip a beat, but not in a good way. Is lucifer so intent on making sure I’m not his doom, whatever that means, that he would hurt Beel like this to do it? Beel grabs some paper out of his desk after a moment, then sits back down. While he scribbles down the story he fabricated to throw Lucifer off the scent, I return to massaging his back. Poor Beel. He never did like lying, especially to Lucifer. This must be so painful to him. I let the pen scratching be the only noise in the room, I don’t want to distract him. Beel fills seven full pages, front and back, with the story, and one side of an eighth. That’s rather impressive actually, thinking up that much on the fly. He must have been very detailed. No doubt Lucifer is writing down the story that Beel told him too. I can’t imagine being in his position right now. He sits in the chair and lets me just touch him for a while longer before he traps one of my hands in his on his left shoulder. He pulls my hand forward, and presses it to his lips for just a second. I feel a small smile appear on my face. I’m just happy to be here for him. 

“Now about that payment…” I hear Beel growl in a playful manner. 

He pulls me forward by my hand, making me stand in front of him. With one small tug, he pulls me off my feet, catches me by the thighs, and sits me in his lap. One of my legs rest on either side of him, my heart hammering. This is not what I expected him to do. He holds me in place, his hands on my hips. I see a little smirk on his face, he must feel my surprise. He leans toward me, then stops, waiting for me to close the distance. He’s still giving me the option to back out? Wow, talk about considerate. I follow his lead, leaning in until my lips touch his. I feel his hands squeeze me slightly before pulling me closer to his body. I want nothing more than to be even closer. I wrap my arms around his neck, one hand weaving into his soft hair. One of his arms wraps around my upper back, the other around my waist, pulling me completely against him. He’s greedy though, touching my lower lip with his tongue, asking for more. I’m more than willing to give him more. I wait until he asks again before meeting his tongue with my own. He tastes like dinner, and lust. I can feel the ready warmth between my legs again, but that’s not all. I can feel him as well, how hard he’s gotten. A little moan escapes my mouth as he starts to grind against me gently. I let myself get greedy now, getting more aggressive with my tongue. He brings the fight to my mouth, but I catch his tongue in my teeth, holding it still while I tease him. He growls in the back of his throat, tightens his hands on me, and thrusts once. I feel an involuntary squeak leave my mouth, I want him to do it again! Before we can get any farther, a loud knock comes at the door. We both jump, nearly falling out of the chair. We stare at each other for a second before the knock comes at the door again.

“Come on Beel, it’s me, Satan.” His muffled voice leaks through the door. 

“How did that work? For payment, I mean?” He asks, a husky undertone in his voice.

I can hardly do more than nod, “That works.” I finally find my voice.

Beel smiles widely, picks me up, then opens the door. Satan walks in, a deep scowl on his face.

“You know better than to keep me waiting Beel.” He pouts. “What the hell were you guys up to anyway?”

“Just having a chat.” Beel lies smoothly. 

“Bull shit, but I’m not gonna push it. I brought a book for your rather strange request.” He shakes his head, producing a rather large green leather bound book. 

Beel takes the volume from Satan and hands it to me. 

“Why did you ask me for a book to cu- AH! What happened to your neck Zee?” Satan gasps. 

“SHHHHH! I dreamed about food again, and she happened to be close by.” Beel scowls. 

“Sorry, but you hurt her Beel, and I’ll mess you the fuck up.” Satan crosses his arms. 

“I believe it. Zee came up with a secret knock so we know when it’s safe to open the door.” Beel changes the subject. 

We teach Satan the system, then let him know when we want to let Levi in on the secret. Satan shakes his head. 

“Levi won’t last that long. He’s been locked in his room for five days now. He ran out of food in his emergency storage a few days ago, and his grades are going to suffer if he doesn’t get back to school within a few days. Is there any way to convince you to let him in now?” He puts a thoughtful hand to his lip. 

I look at Beel, who doesn’t even have to think about it.

“Stay here with Zee. Levi should be mad enough at me to answer the door when I come knocking.” He nods once. “He isn’t usually one to stay quiet when there’s something upsetting him. This time least of all.” 

“You have a point, his room is right above mine and I hear him start cussing you out in the middle of the night.” Satan nods. 

Well that’s good to know. Beel goes a little pale, is Levi gonna try to fight him? Levi would lose, but still! I don’t want any fighting to break out!

“Be careful please.” I touch Beel’s arm. 

“Of course.” 

He leaves the room, closing the door behind him quietly. I sit and watch the door for a second before turning to look at the blonde brother beside me. His piercing blue eyes watch me closely, waiting for me to make a move.

“Just be careful with Beel, please. He can forget how strong he is, but he also denies how vulnerable he is. He's been into you pretty much since you got here. I just don't want either of you to get hurt. He's my brother and you're my best friend, don't make me choose between the two of you." Satan frowns, reeling me in for a hug. 

He rests his head on top of mine and just holds me. 

"I'm glad I made a pact with you." He mumbles into my hair.

"I only made one with you, Levi, and Beel. But I'm glad I did too." I smile, comfortable in the hug. 

Satan and I whisper to each other until the door opens again. I dive under Beel's bed, hoping to have made it before anyone could see anything. I can't see anything, but I feel the air grows tense.

"Why are you here Satan?" Lucifer's voice growls.

"Beel went to go talk to Levi, he wanted me to stay here in case he needed someone to talk to after." Satan snaps. "I suggest that you not be here when Beel gets back. You've pushed him pretty far this time, I can't say that he won't snap if he sees you again tonight. And I can't say that I would back you up either. Zephyra and I were close, and you ordered her death. You knew that Beel couldn't disobey a direct order like that. You hurt him in a way that I would never be able to forgive."

Lucifer starts to say something, but quickly stops. I can see his dress shoes, he goes to take a step forward, but thinks better of it, retreating from the room instead. I hear the low heels on his shoes click away down the hall. I wait for a few more minutes before crawling out of my hiding place. Satan helps me up, I can feel his hammering heartbeat in his hands. He's as terrified as I am! All he does is let out a great breath, mirroring exactly how I feel. Wow, that was close!

"We'd better keep you hidden until Beel gets back, in case Lucifer changes his mind." Satan shudders.

I just nod my agreement, nearly sprinting into the bathroom doorway. I can't believe we almost got caught, and it's only day two! Why didn't he knock like the rest of the brothers? Why the hell does he think it would be okay to keep badgering Beelzebub about killing me? Did he think that his presence alone would be enough to calm Beel down? That wouldn’t have ended well, Lucifer has to have known that! He has to have realized just how upset Beel is about this whole thing, how much it hurt Beel to follow that order, mostly. He meant to kill me, it just… didn’t work out. A few minutes later, Beel walks in, Levi on his heels. Levi looks furious, a red tinge at the tops of his ears and in his cheeks. 

“There Beel, I followed you here, now tell me what I’m here for.” Levi snaps.

“Where’s Zee?” Beel asks Satan.

“Zee? She’s dead, you killed her! But I’m working in resurrecting her, so don’t waste my time!” Levi shouts. 

“Keep it down Levi, Zee’s here, Lucifer dropped by to see you. He didn’t see her, don’t worry. Come on out Zephyra.” Satan calls. 

I creep out of the bathroom, careful to make note of whether the door is closed or not. Levi catches sight of me, and without hesitation, runs and hugs me as tightly as physically possible. He buries his face in the crook of my neck and just cries. I wrap my arms around him, letting him release all his emotion on me. We just stand there for another few minutes while Levi calms down. As his sniffles die down, Levi looks over at Beel. 

“You already resurrected her?” 

“I never killed her.” 

“You didn’t?”

“No, as I choked her on the forest floor, she placed a hand on my cheek. I saw the look on her face, and… that gave me the strength to break Lucifer’s order. I couldn’t do it.”

“But you’ve killed people for Lucifer before.” Levi points out.

“Yeah, but none of those people were Zee.” Beel looks at me affectionately. 

I feel a blush appear on my cheeks, that seems to happen a lot more now that I’m in some kind of relationship with Beel. We need to figure out where we stand on that. Judging by Beel’s ‘payment’ he’s more than willing to make this a very physical relationship, as well as emotional. There is an obvious connection between us, but I’m still a little fuzzy on the whole what are we thing. We speak in hushed whispers, filling Levi in on the whole plan, and he is more than willing to help. We have to hush him a couple of times even. He’s so excitable. When the clock reads 9:04, Beel ejects Satan and Levi from the room. He always was one to be protective of his sleep schedule, but this seems a little early, even for him. There must be a reason. Beel locks the door behind his brothers, hoping to keep everyone out for the rest of the night. I don’t blame him, I’m kinda peopled out. I unclip my bra from behind my back, pulling the straps down my arms, and out from under my shirt. I plop the garment on top of the bag of my clothes, then turn and crawl into bed. 

“I gotta ask. When you and Satan went shopping for Asmo, did you get something for you too?” Beel asks, not blushing this time. 

I think back to that shopping trip. Satan and I passed through literally every store in downtown Devildom, looking for something for Asmo’s birthday present. We spent like seven hours looking at stuff, but we eventually were forced to go to the lingerie shop on the edge of town because we couldn’t find anything that really screamed Asmo. We stood in front of the shop together and stared at the sign for nearly twenty minutes before glancing at each other, blushing brightly, and entering the very pink store. We combed through racks of scanty apparel, unspeakable contraptions, and some things that I dare not remember. We settled on a variety box of condoms and a pair of handcuffs. Asmo positively loved them. That was like six months ago. I went back later, on my own, and did actually get my lingerie there. 

“Not on that trip I didn’t.” 

“So he didn’t help you choose the ones you have?” 

“No.” I blush, he did see those…

“Okay, I was just curious.” Beel smirks as he pulls his shirt up and over his head. 

He tosses it in a corner before turning off the lights and climbing into the bed with me. I feel the bed dip on his side, then his forearm hits me in the face.

“Hey!” I hiss.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to.” Beel whimpers. “Come here.” He pushes his arm underneath me, pulling me to his side. We adjust until we’re comfortable, ending up in a spooning position again. His left arm lies draped over my hip, his right arm outstretched over my head. I can feel his breathing on the back of my neck, and his nose brushing behind my ear.

“Did I go too far, earlier I mean.” He mumbles.

“No, if you had, I would have said something earlier. Honestly, I was thinking we hadn’t gone far enough.” I whisper back. 

I feel a new heat on the back of my neck, he must be blushing again. 

“I was… wishing we weren’t interrupted. But I also think it’s good that we were. If Satan hadn’t knocked when he did, who knows how far we would have gone.” Beel sounds relieved. “I haven’t been in many relationships, and they all ended badly. I want this one to go right. I want to take this slow, if that’s okay with you.”

“I’m okay with that Beel. I just don’t want us to be afraid to be together. I don’t want to fear being any kind of intimate with you. Slow is good. Let’s not go any farther than we have already, until we’re comfortable with it, but not hesitate to go that far again.” I place my hand on his.

Beel’s arm squeezes me a little in agreement. I feel him nuzzle against the back of my head for a moment before releasing the added pressure. Tonight is so much more comfortable than last night, maybe we just needed to get some passion out in the open. I feel a dull heat radiating from his body behind me, lulling me to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up super warm again, my mind foggy from the dream I was having. I don’t feel Beels mouth on me today, but his hand has ended up in my shirt again. I don’t really mind, I like it actually. It feels affectionate, coming from him. I just let Beel sleep, after his rows with Lucifer yesterday, he deserves a little rest. He shifts a little in his sleep, pressing his hips against mine. I can feel his morning wood rubbing against me, turning me completely on in my groggy morning state. It would turn me on no matter what state I’m in honestly. I don’t move, not wanting to wake him, again. I need to stop letting him have a go at me in his sleep and make him do it when he’s conscious. He shifts again, curling one of his massive legs over me, and moving his hand up. His hand cups my left breast from beneath, making me blush deeply.

“Beel…” I whisper. 

I get a snuffle then a snore in response. 

“Beel.” I try to move to face him.

He tightens his leg around me, making it hard for me to move at all. I wriggle one of my arms out from underneath the both of us, then try to pull Beel’s hand down again. He would probably be disappointed in himself for doing this after our talk last night. Instead of letting me pull his hand away, he latches on harder, his strong hand squeezing my breast. I have to stifle a moan as I finally pry his hand off my chest. His hands are so strong, I can’t believe I was able to move his hand. He could do good things with those hands… What the hell is wrong with me? Why have I been running so hot lately? I’ve always thought about Beel like that since the second kitchen destroying incident, but wow, not this often. Beel pulls his leg back, releasing me from my sweaty prison. I sit up in the bed, watching Beel drool a little on his pillow, thinking about nothing specific. I hear Beel grumble before he reaches out toward me, his hand finding my shoulder.

“Get back down here.” He grumbles sleepily, pulling me back to a lying position. “I don’t wanna get up for school. I wanna stay home with you.” 

I feel a small smile stretch across my face, he’s so cute!

“And you smell good.” he adds, his voice muffled by his pillow. 

“You have to go to school Beel. We don’t want to attract attention, and you’ve been gone for four days, you only went back yesterday.” I purr, running my hand up and down his arm. “Your teams need you, and tomorrow is Saturday. We can stay in bed together all day tomorrow if you want.”

“Promise?”

“That’s a promise.” I giggle, kissing his cheek quickly. “You’ll have to keep Satan and Levi out though.”

“I can do that.” He laughs.

He looks at the clock, then at me. His eyes are curious, there’s something on his mind.

“Did I grab you last night?” he asks.

“No, you did it this morning.” I shrug, sitting up again.

“Did I grab your…”

“Boob, yeah.”

“Oh… soft.” He looks at his hand, blushing.

“It’s alright, I-I don’t mind.” I stretch my arms out. 

“Oh, okay.” He pauses for a few seconds, “Does that mean I can do it again?”

What?! He’s all embarrassed about grabbing me, then asks if he can do it again? I don’t know whether to be flattered or confused.

“Um, yeah. I guess so. We should wait to get all touchy feely until we have more time though. You have to get ready for school.” I blush. 

I watch him as he gets out of the bed, the red comforter falling from his amazing body. He shuffles drowsily toward the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I sigh deeply, what am I doing here? I’m putting Beel in danger, not to mention playing with his emotions. I feel like a whore. My hormones have been in overdrive since I came back to the House of Lamentation. I sit and stare out the large window until Beel returns. He walks out of the bathroom with the towel around his neck, catching the water that drips from his hair. 

“What’s on the agenda for today?” He asks. 

“Nothing that I know of.” I shrug. “Read that book Satan leant me I guess.” 

“Okay, I think it should be safe for you to be around the house while we’re all at school. Just be back in here by like 3:00, school gets out at 3:05, cause someone’s stupid, but still, be here early please. I don’t want Lucifer finding you, especially while I’m not here to protect you.” He smiles.

“Okay, I was thinking about doing some laundry, washing the clothes and all. You got any that needs done?”

“Sure, if you wanna do it. Speaking of clothes, There’s an empty chest in the attic, I was thinking about bringing that down so you can use it. If Lucifer asks about it, I’ll just tell him the truth. I’m using it to store your stuff.” He towels off his hair, throwing the rag in the corner with his shirt from last night. 

He heads downstairs for breakfast, leaving his bags up here. He must be intending on coming back up before he leaves for school. I look around at the room. What  _ am _ I gonna do all day? Yesterday was boring enough without a book, how rough is today gonna be? I collect my dirty clothes and his from around the room, piling them in the middle. Beel comes back through the door with a plate of food for me. He sets the plate of eggs, bacon, and nightshade pancakes on the table before he grabs his bags. 

“There’s a basket in the closet somewhere, that should help with the laundry. I’ll be sure to pay you when I get home.” He smirks, closing the door behind him. 

I hear the brothers laughing and talking as they leave the house behind for the day. I feel a pang of sadness and jealousy. They get to be with each other without having to hide.They get to go outside, or out to a movie without fear of being killed. They get to go to parties and socialize. I get to stay locked up for my own safety. Even though I asked to be here with Beel, it feels more like a prison than home when I’m here alone. I dig through Beel’s closet to find the basket he spoke of, finding it already full of clothes to be washed. I sigh, bring the basket out into the room, and pack the rest of the clothes into the already overflowing hamper. I lug the basket down the stairs to the laundry room, closing the door behind me.

There’s enough for three loads here! Beel, you really need to do laundry more often. I load the washer once, and set it going before returning to the room to eat the food Beel brought me. 

After eating, I jump in the shower, and take care of my hygiene routine. I wrap myself in the towel Beel set out for me and look in the mirror. I pull my neck to the right, looking at the red and purple mark on my neck. Beel really did a number on me. I sigh again, thinking about how it made me feel when he was doing that. Before I go too far down the horny rabbit hole, I shake my head to clear the thought from my head. I get dressed, pulling a set of jeans and a tee-shirt out of the bag. I flip through the book that Satan dropped by last night, looking for a way to get the giant hickey Beel gave me to go away. While leafing through the book, I find an old photograph. It’s a pretty girl with black hair like Lucifer, but violet eyes like Beel. It must be Lilith. Beel never spoke much about her, until the whole Belphi versus Diavolo thing happened. I find myself smiling at the picture. I wonder what she was like, would she have liked me? Could we have been friends? Would she be okay with me being so close to Beel? A million questions run through my head as I gaze at the photo. Satan must keep it here as a secret memory. Maybe he forgot that he put it in this book. I put the picture back before continuing to turn the pages. 

The laundry is finally done as the clock strikes 3:00. I heave the hamper up the stairs and to Beel’s room, barely closing the door behind me when I hear the front door open and close. Voices travel up the stairs, letting me know that Brooke, Mammon, Asmo, and Satan have made it home. Mammon is talking loudly about the school being unfair when it comes to gambling on campus. I shake my head, he must have gotten caught scamming someone again. I hope, for his sake, that Lucifer doesn’t see him before he's been given a punishment by the school. Beel shouldn't be home for another two hours at least. He has practise for two sports tonight. I wonder if there’s a way for us to get me to his games. I feel much better just having others in the house at the same time as me. I start on folding the mountain of clothes in front of me when I hear the secret knock at the door. 

“It’s Levi.” His muffled voice comes through the door. 

I run over and unlock the door, letting him in quickly. He doesn’t even bother to drop his bag before he hugs me again. I hug him back for as long as he wants before we set him up at Beel’s table to do his homework. 

“I missed you.” Levi smiles as he sits in Beel’s chair. “When I thought you were dead, I mean. I spent time in Satan’s library until I found a book on resurrection. I was trying to bring you back, but it wouldn’t work. I thought I didn’t have something personal enough of yours for the spell to work. I’m glad Beel didn’t actually kill you.” 

“Me too.” I hum, setting to work on the laundry again. 

“You should have seen the look on Beel’s face when Lucifer first gave him the order. I thought Beel would actually tear him limb from limb like a wookie. As soon as Lucifer said your name, Beel was in his demon form, shouting at Lucifer. I don’t think I’ve ever heard Beel cuss so much in my life. He tried so hard to fight the order, but with Lucifer being higher ranking than Beel… ” Levi muses before turning to his homework. 

I believe him, with the way Beel and I have been interacting with each other reinforces Levi’s statement. We let the moments pass in relative silence, Levi’s pen scratching and an occasional comment overriding the quiet. Neither of us mind it though. You know you have a friend when it can be silent and you’re both still comfortable. When I look at the clock next, it says 5:52. Beel should be home soon! I feel my heart shudder a little at the thought of him being near me. I’m only halfway through the pile of clothes by now, there’s so much! The secret knock comes at the door again, then Satan enters. His eyes are wide, looking at the huge pile of clothes. 

“You’re Beel’s slave? Oh, he’s gonna get it when he gets home.” Satan grows red in the face. 

“No, I’m not Beel’s slave. I was bored! There happened to be a lot of it, so I’m not done yet.” I correct him. 

“Oh, for a second there I was thinking that Levi and I were going to have to team up and fight Beel. That’s a relief.” Satan wipes his brow. 

I just laugh quietly, that would have been quite a show. Only a few minutes after entering, Satan pulls Levi out of the room, leaving me alone again. Before long though, the knock comes again, and Beel pops into the room. He tosses his bag on the floor, sets his book bag next to the chair that Levi recently vacated, and comes over to hug me. He’s still a little sweaty from practise. He kisses me on the top of my head then wanders away for a shower. I feel my smile return as I hear the water turn off a few minutes later. It would be so easy to get him to bed me now, he lacks clothes already. One down, one to go… NO, he has to let me know that he’s ready to go that far. I frown deeply at my own thoughts. Last night he was so considerate towards me, and this is how I repay him, thinking about how I could use him to please myself?! Beel walks over and plucks a few things from the pile to put on, then walks back to the bathroom to get dressed. One of these days, I’ll stop being such a ho. When he returns, he stands next to me and starts folding clothes. Four hands make the pile go much faster. Beel and I talk and joke quietly while we finish up the chore. 

“Why do you talk so quietly now?” Beel asks me out of nowhere.

“I don’t want to be found out.” I raise an eyebrow, isn’t it obvious?

“Oh, my walls are soundproof. Satan, Asmo, and Lucifer used to wake up in the middle of the night because I would scream about needing food in my sleep. To fix that, we got my walls insulated and soundproofed. The only noise that escapes my room is through the door. You’d have to be pretty loud to be heard out there.” Beel laughs. 

“Oh. That’s good to know I guess.” I nod, still focusing on the task in front of me. 

“C-can you… wear the red one tonight?” Beel requests, looking anywhere but at me.

“The nightgown?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Sure, I won’t even make you pay for it.” I smirk, so he does think about me and my lingerie. 

By the time we’re done folding and putting away the laundry it’s time for Beel to go down for dinner. He tells me that he’ll bring me a plate from the kitchen when he’s done eating. He also mentions going to get the chest while I’m eating. I express my gratitude as he saunters out the door. He knows which nightwear he wants to see me in first, something tells me he’s actually put some thought into this. I wonder how often he’s thought about it. At least I’ll have a place to put my clothes that isn’t a duffel bag. I wander over to the bag, pulling out the requested garments, and set them in the bathroom. I’m not going to change until I know that Beel and I are going to be alone for the night. I have no interest in Levi or Satan seeing me in such attire. The fabric is basically transparent, which Beel must have noticed, what if he wants to get it on tonight? No matter, nothing will be left to the imagination after tonight’s apparel is donned. The half hour that Beel is gone feels like an eternity, anticipation building because of his request. He brings me a plate of baked salamanders, strawberries, and a poison oak salad. Funny, none of the demon food that should affect me does. While I munch away at the plate, Beel heads up to the attic and fetches the chest for me. Before he opens the door again, I hear Beel. 

“Hey Asmo, can you get the door for me?”

“Oh sure Beel, but what are you doing with that old thing?” Asmodeus turns the knob on the door. “And why are you being so loud?”

I sprint into the bathroom, not wanting to be seen by Asmo right now. The door opens, and Beel walks in.

“Thanks bro. I just need a place to put a few things.” Beel shrugs, kicking the door closed behind him. 

I peek around the doorframe, seeing the large black treasure chest looking trunk on Beel’s left shoulder. He looks around for a place to put it, settling for the space that used to contain Belphi’s bed. I push the empty plate away from me, making space for Beel to do his work. While he gets his homework done, I organize my clothes in the chest, putting everything in its place, hiding the other lingerie beneath the rest of the clothes. 

“I told the rest of the family not to bug me tonight, I had a lot of laundry to fold and I still need to do my homework. I need to make up the work that I missed so I don’t get kicked from the teams.” Beel informs me with a sidelong glance. 

So, we  _ are _ alone for the night. I guess I should get changed then. Or should I wait until a little later? Maybe I’ll wait until he’s gotten a few things done. I set the hamper in the corner with my new chest, a far better location to have it. Now we’ll be more conscious of the amount of clothes we need to wash. While his back is turned to me, I walk over and lock the door quietly, hoping he doesn’t notice. He appears to be in deep thought because of his paperwork. I wonder how much work he has from those days he was watching over me. I let him work for another hour before I decide to go change into the red set. I close the bathroom door behind me, I’m almost giddy. I peel out of my day clothes, and slip into Beel’s requested [outfit](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1579294594958), then take a deep breath before turning the light off and opening the door. Beel still has his back to me, so I can move without embarrassment. I’ve never actually worn lingerie before, I never knew g-strings were like wearing dental floss in your butt. I put my clothes in the basket, then turn back around. Why am I so nervous, it’s not like I’ve never been with a guy before, granted I was wasted, but still, I was lucid enough to know what was going on! I pad over to Beel’s chair, quiet as a mouse, I wrap my arms around his shoulders. I cross my hands and place my palms flat against Beel’s chest. He places his left hand over both of mine, holding them in place. I just watch as he finishes up a sentence on the paper before he closes up shop. He releases my hands to put his books on the floor before pulling me in front of him with great speed. He lifts me by my thighs, and sets me on the table. 

“Red’s a good color on you.” He purrs, towering over me. “Now about that payment.” 

“I thought we were going slow.” I raise my left eyebrow. 

**“I thought about it today, I want you. I want you** **_bad_ ** **. Demons also aren’t very good at resisting temptation. You are the biggest temptation I’ve run into yet.” His voice drops lower than usual. “As long as you’re okay with it, I wanna take you.”**

**His words melt any nonexistent resistance I had, I can hardly keep my legs closed.**

**“Beel, I’ve wanted you to take me for months now.” I run my leg up his hip.**

**“Should’ve said something, I’d have granted your wish.” He smirks, spreading my knees and planting himself between my legs.**

**He leans over me, locking his hands in mine, then pushes me back on the table. My head bumps the wood, and Beel pins my arms to the table. The nightgown opens in front, exposing my midriff to Beel’s eyes. He straddles me on top of the table, pulls his shirt over his head, and chucks it into the corner. I watch his eyes, seeing nothing but lust and hunger. He’s never even looked at food that way before, damn… that’s hot!**

**“I’m so hungry.” He growls, lowering his lips to my neck.**

**I feel him pulling at my skin with his teeth and with the pressure of his lips, I can tell that I’m gonna need that book tomorrow. Beel nips my collarbone, earning a sudden groan from me. His hands wander from my arms to my shoulders, then down to my hips. The pressure from his hands on my skin almost hurts, but I love it. I pull my leg up to his hip again, increase the skin on skin contact. Without warning, Beel pulls the top of my nightgown off, tossing it away. He grabs me by the ass and pulls me to the edge of the table, climbing off of me.**

**“I need to eat.” He growls, pulling the g-string down my legs.**

**Oh… that’s what he means. I can’t help but feel exposed to him in my current position. I feel heat pooling between my legs as he trails his lips down my body. I feel a little self conscious as he goes over my soft midsection, but he doesn’t skip a beat. I honestly feel lucky that body hair has never grown on me, but now I am so much more grateful than ever before. He kisses the inside of my thigh before burying his face in me. His tongue flicks over my wet folds before prodding my opening. I tip my head back, I can’t handle this! I quiet gasp and a moan escapes me, encouraging Beel to keep going. Beel’s rough tongue slips in, pressing against my walls. His hands grip my thighs tightly, holding me in place. He uses his nose to circle my sensitive little nub, I can’t help but squirm, trying to get closer to him. As Beel slides his tongue out, he sucks on the sopping folds around his mouth. I buck a little as he places his mouth over my clit and begins swirling his tongue around it, pressing hard into the top of it every now and again. If I didn’t know he was a demon, I would swear he was an angel! A very dirty angel! I feel a knot begins to build in my core, I’ve never gotten this close so fast before! As if Beel senses it, he presses a thick finger into me, curling it against my walls.**

**“Fuck!” I gasp, the knot inside me snapping, giving way to uncontrollable shuddering and jerking.**

**I feel myself pulse against his finger, my muscles clenching tightly. Beel slows his pace to help me ride my orgasm through, but not push me too far. I feel my heart hammer behind my ribs as Beel emerges, the bridge of his nose shining in the low light, proof of where he’s just been. I came back down from my high as we wipe his nose with his hand, then licks it clean. The grin on Beel’s face is rougeish, and very pleased. Oh gods… What have I gotten myself into? He pushes his pants and boxers down his sculpted legs, revealing tight muscle and his sizable cock. I can’t help but stare. I want him! He kicks the garments away, letting them lie on the floor with the rest of the forgotten clothes.**

**“May… can… can I fuck you?” He asks.**

**I can still back out, even after he’s pleasured me?**

**“Please Beel, fuck me.” I beg quietly.**

**He smiles at me for a moment before lining up his impressive organ with my opening.**

**“Hang on to me.” He urges, wrapping my arms around his neck.**

**He guides his head into me, pressing further in gently, stretching mein a slightly uncomfortable fashion. It feels tight, but amazing at the same time. There is a dull ache appears as his hips bump against mine, letting me know that he is completely sheathed in me. He pulls away slowly, letting me get used to his girth. I pull myself closer to Beel, I can’t get enough of him. My hands start to grab at him as he pushes back in, setting a rhythm for us. I feel my fingernails catch and scratch his skin, and he groans in response. His hips bump into mine repeatedly, picking up his pace steadily. I tip my head back, letting it loll against Beel’s shoulder as he increases his force. I can’t keep from grunting and moaning with every thrust. My voice gets higher and higher the closer he gets me to a second orgasm.**

**“Lay back.” He orders me.**

**I pull my arms back, using them to grab the sides of the table. I wrap my legs around the backs of his thighs loosely. Feeling him between my legs is like nothing else! He grabs me by the knees, holding me still as he increases the speed and force of his thrusts. My back starts slapping against the wood, making my breasts bounce along to Beel’s rhythm. I can hear Beel grunting in a low voice with each slap of our skin meeting. His strong hands squeeze my legs, making me arch my back even more.**

**“Zee, I’m gonna-” Beel huffs, trying to pull out.**

**I lock my ankles behind him and pull him forward sharply, burying him in me. I feel a shot of hot liquid fill me, then start to dribble out again. Beel leans low over me, resting his weight on his forearms. He lays his cheek against mine, allowing me to feel his rapid heartbeat in his neck.**

**“Why did you do that?” he asks, still catching his breath.**

**“I-I wanted to. I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to do that.” I look away as he pushes himself up.**

**“I just want to be careful. If we make a habit of this, we need to figure something out. Our situation is bad enough without adding kids to the mix.” Beel sighs.**

**He’s right… I shouldn’t have done that. I could have made our situation so much trickier. Beel walks into the bathroom and I hear the water turn on. He returns with a wet cloth, cleans us both up, and balls it up. As he tosses the rag and goes to find his boxers, I catch sight of it. Why is Beel’s cum black? I guess it’s because of being a demon. I crawl off the table and collect my clothes. I pull the panties back on, then grab the nightgown portion, intending to pull it back on. Beel picks me up around the waist, carrying me to the bed like a book under one arm. He takes the nightgown from me and tosses it back over his shoulder. He lays me in the bed, then climbs in with me.**

“I had a good time. None of my other partners have ever… I can’t believe I’m saying this. I’m satisfied. I’m not… hungry.” Beel cuddles up to me. 

“I’m glad. I really had fun too.” I smile, still blushing.

Beel shifts until he’s comfortable, then promptly falls asleep. I watch him as he sleeps, his face free from worries and cares. He was right though, about the whole kids thing. I shouldn’t have made him not pull out. If I get pregnant because of that… it’ll be my fault.


	9. 8

In the morning, I wake up to Beel watching me. I stretch, and look back at him. 

“Hi, can I help you?” I ask. 

“Nah, just watching you. I-I’m sorry about last night. I said that I wanted to take it slow, then I come home and immediately bed you. Mixing my signals a little.” He frowns, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Don’t be sorry, Beel. I wanted it. Between the hickey you gave me and you grabbing my chest, I was getting all hot and bothered every morning. If you didn’t push it, I would have soon enough.” I sit up, forgetting that I’m not clothed from the waist up. “Don’t regret a night spent with someone you love, I don’t.” I smile, touching his cheek. 

He holds my hand against his face with his own, closing his eyes. When he opens them again, he nods once, then lays back down with me. He pulls me against his side, tucking an arm under my head. I let him run his hand up and down my side until it starts to tickle. I start to giggle quietly, and it all goes downhill from there. I try to escape, but Beel ends up dragging me by my foot back to my spot next to him. I laugh loudly as he tickles me relentlessly. I start to have trouble breathing, and slap Beel’s hand away. His smile is huge, he must be having fun. I lay on my back, breathing heavily as he rests his head on my chest. His hair is soft on my skin, and his arms are tight around my waist. 

“I like it when you laugh.” Beel mumbles against my collar bone. 

“Be careful or I’ll tickle you back.” I pout while smiling. 

It’s good to see him happy. I crawl out of the bed, heading for the bathroom. I feel gross, and I can smell me, I dislike that greatly. I turn on the shower and crack my neck, beginning my actual morning routine. I pull off my minimal clothes and jump in the hot water. I start to scrub shampoo into my hair when the water stops hitting my skin. I turn to see why, only to find Beel is standing in the way. I turn back around and focus on cleaning my hair. I know we got it on last night, but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel awkward. My body isn’t exactly desirable in my eyes. 

“If you want me to leave you alone, all you have to do is ask.” He murmurs in my ear. 

“No, stay. I guess I’m just awkward because I’m confused.” I mumble, switching spots in the water, rinsing my hair out.

“Confused?”

“Well, yeah. You’re amazing, as a person and to look at. But I’m… much much less amazing. Especially when it comes to what I look like. I don’t understand why someone like you, who could have literally anyone they wanted, would choose someone like me.” I frown, trading spots with him again. 

I put some face wash in my hands when I feel his thick arms wrap around my soft middle. I feel his chin rest on my shoulder, and I can hear his breathing in my ear. 

“I chose you because you make me feel good. You make me want to work harder to be someone you’d like to be around. I chose you because you’re so smart, and beautiful, even if you aren’t happy with your body, I love it. You might not be nothing but lean muscle, but you’re perfect in my eyes.” He holds me.

I feel tears well up in my eyes, that’s really what he thinks? I never expected… never in a million years, to be called perfect by someone who is physically flawless like Beel is. He and I finish the shower in silence, me on the verge of tears the whole time. I can’t believe that’s what he thinks about me. I wonder if he’s just saying that to make me feel better. It didn’t feel like it though. I seem to be able to detect when people are lying to me, and I don’t feel like he is. I feel myself smile as I wrap my body in a fluffy towel, feeling content with life for a minute. Is this the accumulation of all my bad luck’s payback? Am I finally cashing in on my massive tab? I watch Beel brush his teeth, then towel off his hair before walking out into the room. I move up to the sink to clean my own teeth when I catch a glimpse of my naked demon digging through his dresser for clothes. I feel my heart rate ramp up, I can’t help but stop brushing my teeth for a moment to stare. I snap out of it when he looks over at me, grins, then starts laughing. I smile a little, making toothpaste foam dribble from my mouth. I only realize that I did it when the foam lands on my chest. I pull my attention away from Beel, making a point of finishing my routine with no more… distractions. As I pull a set of clothes out from the trunk in the corner, Beel comes up behind me. I still have the towel wrapped around me, but only now do I realize how short it is. His hands rest on my hips, and he presses against me playfully. It’s hard for me to keep it together, I thought I would be good for a while, since last night happened. But I guess I was wrong, still a thirsty little ho. 

After getting dressed, we pile back on the bed, not wanting to do anything today, and I promised that we could. While Beel passes back out, I start to think about last night. He was… wow, and I loved, well, everything. I didn’t expect the table for our first time. He’s right though, about the whole contraceptive thing. If we’re not careful, I’m gonna get pregnant, then things will get all sorts of fun. We’ll have to hide me and a newborn demon baby. I’m not ready to be a mom, I’m only 17 for crying out loud! My birthday is in a couple of weeks, so then at least I’ll be of age. I could find a way back up to the human world and get some kind of birth control, but then Beel will have to get me back here again. I wonder if there’s something we could do about it down here. Pulling out is only effective if you do it, and even then it fails half the time. I’m not a fan of condoms, they limit how much we can feel each other, and again, can be rather ineffective. I frown as I lay there, but when Beel snuggles into my stomach. I run my fingers through his fluffy hair, earning an extra squeeze from him. 

“You shouldn’t stress so much, I can hear your stomach getting upset.” Beel mumbles as he looks up at me. 

I pass him a little smile, but I still need to figure out a way to make sure I can’t get pregnant, while still letting Beel and me have our fun. If I’m gonna get found out and die, I want to at least get my kicks before I do. I watch Beel rise from the bed, his stomach giving a great growl in response. He pulls some of his emergency stash out, not wanting to leave the room. He can sense what’s on my mind, I’m sure of it. He breaks off bits of his food and hands them to me to munch on. Now that I think about it, I’ve never seen him share his food with anyone else before. I’m so honored. Something tells me the emergency stash won’t be enough though. I fall back into thinking, if only I could do something about our situation. If only I could defend myself at least. Then Beel wouldn’t have to hide me from Lucifer. I wonder if there’s something we could do to make me stronger. 

“I said stop worrying! You’re gonna make yourself sick.” Beel pouts. “What’s on your mind?”

“I was just thinking about what you said last night. I kinda do want to make a habit of being with you, and getting pregnant would put a damper on the ease of hiding me. I don’t really know anything about birth control here in the Devildom, and asking you to take me back to my world is too much of a hassle. Then I got to thinking that if I could just defend myself, you wouldn’t need to worry about me so much.” I mumble, “I don’t have access to a gym or anything like that, and if I clean vigorously, then someone is bound to notice a change eventually. And then I was thinking abou-” 

Beel cuts me off by putting his lips to mine. I get a little frustrated with him for a second, before just enjoying him. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out.On the plus side, I found a reason to take you out into the world in a couple of weeks.” He smiles, laying in my lap again. 

“Huh?” I ask, why would he want to take me out?

“Yeah, there’s the annual spring masquerade ball, people have been getting dates left and right yesterday. I was asked a couple of times, but I’m not interested in other people. You wanna go with me?” 

“Beel, of course I want to, but do you really think that’ll be a good idea? Isn’t Lucifer going to be tipped off to my existence if he decides to, you know, talk to me?” I frown. 

“We’ll get there when we get there, I just want you to come out with me for a night. I want you to have a little fun too.” He smiles, resting a hand on the side of my face.

I sigh deeply, string into his violet eyes. He wants to take me to a dance, one with masks, food, drink, and other people. I want to go, I really do, but we could get found out. What do we do if Lucifer finds me? He frowns a little bit, and starts to whine like a dog. I can’t help but smile and laugh at him. The puppy face, he is seriously using the puppy face! 

“Alright, I give, I’ll go to the ball with you.” I grin.

Beel sits up and hugs me to him, making me feel warm all over. 

“Good, that means I can take you shopping, I’ll grab us something from the kitchen and we can go.” He smiles, picking me up. 

He tosses me on the bed, then walks out the door without another backwards glance. I’m about to go after him when I realize what I’m doing. He wants to go now? What are we gonna do about Lucifer, he's home right now. I sit and wait patiently for Beel to come back, I need to talk to him about this whole dance thing. I have two left feet, this is the Devildom, so I don’t know any of the dances, and then there's the matter of my desire to have all the sex with him. I feel slightly like an impatient puppy, waiting for Beel at the door like this. He comes back as soon as I get settled on the bed again, carrying a tray of food in one hand. I get up and wander over to him. He sets the tray on the table before looking at me. I wrap my arms around him and lean my head on his chest. I feel his surprise as he looks down at me. He returns the gesture, resting his head on top of mine. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks. 

I just shake my head and bury my face in him. Our whole situation is giving me a headache. He picks me up and sits in the closest chair, setting me in his lap. I just lean on him for a while longer while he starts to eat. This is such a weird feeling, just wanting to be held, mostly because of fear. 

“Lucifer is in his library with a fresh bottle of scotch and a record playing, he’ll be in there for at least six more hours. Don’t worry about him, we’ll be fine.” Beelzebub soothes me. “I want to take you on a proper date, are you gonna let me?” 

I sit up slowly, staring at Beel, he’s so sweet. I’m causing so much trouble, and he wants to take me on a date… What the hell did I do to deserve him? I start eating with Beel, and nod slowly. 

“I just want to be with you, whether we’re here or out, I don’t care. A date sounds nice, if we can swing it. I would really rather not get caught by Lucifer through.” I munch on the demonic food quietly. 

“Don’t worry, we’ve got backup. Levi and Satan are willing to help, Brooke doesn’t know anything, but she’d distract Lucifer for us if need be. You mastered the invisibility spell, so we should have no issue getting in and out of the house.” He smiles encouragingly. 

He must really want this date. 

“Okay, I’m in.” I smirk, hugging Beel around the middle. 


	10. 9

I mumble the enchantment for invisibility that I learned from Solomon, then follow Beel out the front door of the House of Lamentation. As we walk away from the house, Beel starts to grin. When we’re finally a few blocks away, I remove the charm, appearing out of thin air. Beel takes my hand in his, swinging them genially between us. He’s so cute. We walk along the main drag of the city, window shopping for the most part. Beel puts his arm around my shoulder as we pass a group of less savory looking demons, a protective stiffness in his arm. I notice them nod to Beel and turn away. Why would they do that? I try not to think about it when we step into one of the shops. He leads me past the counter, and into a menagerie of colorful dresses. He was serious about the whole dress shopping thing? I thought he was kidding about the ball. 

"Pick anything you like. I want you to love what you're wearing." He hums, leafing through a rack of fabric. "What about this one?" He shows me a sleek yellow dress with a sweetheart neckline.

I shake my head, yellow isn't a good color on me. We pull a few things for me to try on, but I don't like any of them. I start to feel a little bad for Beel, I didn't realize how picky I am. Maybe I should just give in to the next dress so Beel won’t have to deal with me. I don’t want to force him to put up with me. Beel escorts me from the shop, a large smile on his face. He’s still enjoying this? He’s such a weirdo, but I love him. We head downtown to a more populated shopping district, kinda like an outdoor mall. We look at suits for Beel for a while, settling on a solid black suit with a deep purple vest with a matching tie. I like purple, especially on him! We wander along until we see a set of masks in a window, this place must be catering to the dance crowd. They probably have a dance schedule from the school, so they know what’s going on. We walk in and hover around the shop, looking at the pretty masks. I find one that I like, it’s a black mask with violet glitter around the eyes, and a purple and black metallic butterfly resting above the right eye. Beel chooses a black mask with a vulture’s beak on it. We stand in line for a long time, waiting our turn to purchase the masks. I guess this is a popular place to get masks for the dance. Beel stands behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder. He wraps his hands around my waist, and hums quietly. I feel myself smiling, until a beautiful blonde girl scowls at us, making her way toward us. I have a bad feeling about this. 

“Wow Beel, they said you lowered your standards, but I never expected this.” She growls. 

Beel picks up his head, then puts me behind him. 

“Back up, Thalia, just because I told you no, doesn’t mean you have licence to keep me from saying yes to anyone.” Beel growls. 

“Oh, you think I’m jealous of a chunky little thing like her? Please Beel, don’t make me laugh. I’m a succubus with pride, not baby fat.” She huffs, turning red in the face.

What a bitch.

“You’d better walk away right now, while your legs still work. Insult her again, and I’ll be explaining your bloody corpse to Diavolo.” Beel’s voice drops low, bubbling with anger. 

“You think I’m scared of you? Beel, come on!” She touches his arm. “I’m way beyond that.” She purrs, batting her eyelashes. 

What is she doing? Is she trying to turn Beel against me? I rest my own hands on Beel’s other arm, hoping my touch is enough to influence Beel against her. I feel a wave of warmth leave my body through my fingertips. What the hell was that?

“Back off Thalia, I won’t ask again.” Beel snaps. 

Thalia does this time, she looks shocked, horrified even. She seems to not understand what’s going on. Her eyes rest on my hands. Her bright orange eyes follow my arms to glare at me. I have a bad feeling about the smirk that appears on her face as she turns to leave. She’s gonna say something to Lucifer. I can feel it in my bones. Beel turns back to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, wondering what’s on his mind.

“Do you mind if we make a pit stop on the way home when we’re done?” He asks. 

“Not at all?” I tip my head to one side.

What is he thinking? Where does he want to go? Does this have something to do with that weird warm feeling I felt leave my fingers?

He purchases the masks while I’m spaced off with questions, then he bumps me, returning my mind to planet earth. Beel pays for the masks and we continue down the line, looking for something for me to wear. I feel my mind wander as I pull on a bright red dress with a low sweet-heart neckline. What happened to me in the mask shop? What did I do to Beel? Is that what he wants to make a stop about? 

“Hey, Zee, you alright in there?” Beel’s voice comes through the door of the dressing room. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry, just struggling with the zipper, but I just got it.” I lie smoothly. 

There’s no need to worry him about what’s on my mind. I step out of the dressing room, seeing Beel sitting in one of the less than comfortable upholstered chairs. I glance around, seeing other girls with their friends, choosing their dresses without a care in the world. I feel a little jealous, I wish I could be out with the girls… I turn my attention to Beel, who is frowning deeply. Does he really hate this dress that much? 

“I’m not such a fan of this one.” Beel admits. “It reminds me of a nightmare I had a while back.”

“Okay, I wasn’t really feeling this one either.” I shrug, wandering back into the dressing room. 

Wow, running into that Thalia girl has really thrown off the mood. We were so happy before we saw her today. I need to do something to pick Beel back up. And not remind him of his nightmares. I sift through the pile of dresses Beel gave me to try on. Most of them don’t look like something I would wear. There’s a nice green one, so I pull it on. It’s a long sleeve, one shoulder dress, with an angled a-line skirt. I return to see Beel staring at the ceiling. 

“Beel, is everything alright?” I ask. 

His eyes snap to me, taking in the details of the dress on my body. His lips turn up in a smile this time. I’m glad to see him smile again. 

“It is, now that you’re back out here.” 

Ah, he's so cheesy! I love him.

"Beel, really? That's like, the oldest line in the book!" I groan.

Beelzebub just shrugs and motions for me to spin in a circle for him. I oblige, giving him the full 360. He nods his approval, but there's still a frown set on his face. 

"It doesn't match your mask. I like it, but I don't think this is the right one." Beel muses. 

He's right, I got a purple mask, so, purple shall the dress be. I think I look better in purple anyway. I smile at Beel and return to the dressing room. I sift through the pile so that all I have left is purple gowns. I'm not really liking any of the ones in the heap I have, so I opt for none of them. We wander out of the store, hand in hand. It's kinda odd to be able to be affectionate in front of people. I guess after a couple of days, I'm just so used to hiding.

We hit one last shop while we're out, knowing Beel still wants to make that mystery stop and eat something. We're a little more selective this time, remembering that the dress needs to be purple, at least a bit. We pull six dresses from the racks. The first three are definitely not working out after seeing them on me. Stupid gowns, look good on hangers… oh well. Three remain. One is a floor-length dress with a black lace halter, and flowing fabrics of blue, violet, and a little bit of pink, that shimmer as the light moves over it. The second makes me think of Jessica Rabbit, except it's purple, the slit in the leg goes almost all the way to my hip! The third is a tea-length dress, with a fluffy purple underskirt and a black lace overlay with black roses stitched into a pattern up the skirt. I like all three of them for different reasons. I present them all to Beel, who still seems to be genuinely enjoying himself. We decide against the Jessica Rabbit dress, too flashy, literally. That leaves the lace dress and the shimmery one. I try them each on again for fit, seeing which one I like the movement of more. I like the poof, but the silhouette that the shimmery one gives me is unparalleled. I can’t decide!

“I like these two. You pick Beel.” I shake my head. 

“Okay, but it’s gonna be a surprise. You’ll find out which one I choose the night of the ball, got it?” He conditions. 

“Deal.” I beam at him. 

To be honest, I’m just glad we’ve been able to get over the whole Thalia interruption from earlier. He grabs an opaque dress bag from a clerk, and allows me to go change back into my normal [clothes](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1602100365426). I sit and wait for Beel to put one of the dresses into the bag. He has me sit there in the chair while he purchases the gown. He’s taking no chances on me seeing which dress he chose. It makes me laugh on the inside to see him so into this. When he rejoins me, he has a huge smile plastered to his face. He’s done something that he isn’t going to tell me about. 

“What did you do?” I narrow my eyes and cross my arms. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He shakes his head, still smiling. 

“I don’t believe you.” I scrunch my face up.

“Well, that’s your problem.” He laughs, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. 


End file.
